Day and Night
by Cutexlilxkitty02
Summary: Relena is a secret agent along with her brother, she's sent to hunt down five other agents but will she be able to do it? 5xR Slight OOC
1. The Beginning

Day and Night Author: Cutexlilxkitty02 Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. In a matter of fact I don't own anything.  
  
Note: There is a bit of OOC.  
  
Relena sat on her bed staring at the ceiling. There came a knock on her bedroom door but she didn't answer it. Instead she sat up and turned her back to the door. The door opened and Milliardo Peacecraft entered.  
  
"Please don't be mad." He said concerned as he sat on her bed. She pulled away when he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I HATE moving." She mumbled angrily.  
  
"We had to. It's part of the mission. Plus you get to start at a new school today so get dressed." He pleaded.  
  
"I don't care about the missions any more." She said face planting into her pillow.  
  
"We have to take out that spy. He's dangerous. All five of them are, you know that." He told her. He patted her leg and left the room. Relena rolled back over on to her back and sighed.  
  
'Why the hell do I have to do this?' she thought as they drove to the new school. Student's were everywhere. Milliardo leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Have a nice day." He said sweetly as he opened the door. Relena thought about slamming the car door but decided against it. 'Milliardo would kill me if I hurt his car.' She told herself as she turned towards the school. Relena instantly missed her friends from home. Hilde, Cathy even Dorothy, she missed them a lot but she had to put that out of her mind. She strode towards the school and opened the door. A young man with blonde hair walked out with a pile of books in his arms. She watched him walk for a second and turned back to the doorway just to here him screech as he fell. She turned to see the blonde guy on the ground and a brunette with a braid standing near him laughing so hard tears came into his eyes. The braided young man was soon on the ground rolling with laughter. Relena rolled her eyes and helped the blonde with his books.  
  
"Thank you, By the way I'm Quatre Winners." He said offering his hand. Relena shook his hand and looked over at the young man on the ground. He had stopped laughing and started staring at her as if he'd seen her somewhere.  
  
"I'm Relena Dorlain." She introduced herself and ignored the stare from the braided boy.  
  
"Duo that wasn't funny and you know it." Quatre yelled at the boy on the ground.  
  
"It was from my point of view." He said standing. He dusted of his baggy faded blue jeans and straightened his black t-shirt. Relena disappeared into the school and looked for her locker. Once there she put her books in her locker. Relena looked at on of the clocks and realized that she still had fifteen minutes until the bell rang. She decided to wander the halls. She heard footsteps coming from on of the halls. Who ever it was seemed to be running. She saw the brunette boy from before run by through the hall she was about to turned down. She shrugged it off and turned the corner to be ran into by a young man with messy brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. They both hit the ground hard. She sat up and rubbed her head.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" She yelled at the young man.  
  
"If you where watching were you where going this wouldn't have happened." He yelled back. They glared at each other as they both stood.  
  
"Heero did you catch him?" A Chinese boy asked as he ran up. His black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. His expression didn't change as he stared at Relena.  
  
"No Wufei I didn't, I had a head on collision with this stupid girl." Heero said as he narrowed his eyes at Relena.  
  
"You're the one that came charging around the corner and how dare you call me a stupid girl.!" She yelled.  
  
"Relena there you are." Quatre said walking up. Relena just stared at him dumbfounded.  
  
"I believe you dropped this." He said handing her a bracelet. She quickly snatched it away from him.  
  
"Thank you but I really need to go." She said walking quickly down the hall towards her class room. A tall brunette young man walked by. His emerald eyes fell on her and stayed on her as he passed by. He was wearing a long black leather jacket and some baggy blue jeans. His hair was brushed into his face and covered one eye. A few seconds later he went running past her followed by Heero and Wufei. She shook her head at them.  
  
'What is up with all this running around?' She asked herself.  
  
Mwahahah I decided to leave of there.If I get some reviews I'll continue.but I'll probably continue anyways. Anyways, thanks for reading it but please review. ^o^ Meow! Ja ne! 


	2. A Mission

Day and Night Author: Cutexlilxkitty02 Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. In a matter of fact I don't own anything.  
  
Note: There is a bit of OOC.  
  
Relena sat on her bed staring at the ceiling. There came a knock on her bedroom door but she didn't answer it. Instead she sat up and turned her back to the door. The door opened and Milliardo Peacecraft entered.  
  
"Please don't be mad." He said concerned as he sat on her bed. She pulled away when he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I HATE moving." She mumbled angrily.  
  
"We had to. It's part of the mission. Plus you get to start at a new school today so get dressed." He pleaded.  
  
"I don't care about the missions any more." She said face planting into her pillow.  
  
"We have to take out that spy. He's dangerous. All five of them are, you know that." He told her. He patted her leg and left the room. Relena rolled back over on to her back and sighed.  
  
'Why the hell do I have to do this?' she thought as they drove to the new school. Student's were everywhere. Milliardo leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Have a nice day." He said sweetly as he opened the door. Relena thought about slamming the car door but decided against it. 'Milliardo would kill me if I hurt his car.' She told herself as she turned towards the school. Relena instantly missed her friends from home. Hilde, Cathy even Dorothy, she missed them a lot but she had to put that out of her mind. She strode towards the school and opened the door. A young man with blonde hair walked out with a pile of books in his arms. She watched him walk for a second and turned back to the doorway just too here him screech as he fell. She turned to see the blonde guy on the ground and a brunette with a braid standing near him laughing so hard tears came into his eyes. The braided young man was soon on the ground rolling with laughter. Relena rolled her eyes and helped the blonde with his books.  
  
"Thank you, By the way I'm Quatre Winners." He said offering his hand. Relena shook his hand and looked over at the young man on the ground. He had stopped laughing and started staring at her as if he'd seen her somewhere.  
  
"I'm Relena Dorlain." She introduced herself and ignored the stare from the braided boy.  
  
"Duo that wasn't funny and you know it." Quatre yelled at the boy on the ground.  
  
"It was from my point of view." He said standing. He dusted of his baggy faded blue jeans and straightened his black t-shirt. Relena disappeared into the school and looked for her locker. Once there she put her books in her locker. Relena looked at on of the clocks and realized that she still had fifteen minutes until the bell rang. She decided to wander the halls. She heard footsteps coming from on of the halls. Who ever it was seemed to be running. She saw the brunette boy from before run by through the hall she was about to turned down. She shrugged it off and turned the corner to be ran into by a young man with messy brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. They both hit the ground hard. She sat up and rubbed her head.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" She yelled at the young man.  
  
"If you where watching were you where going this wouldn't have happened." He yelled back. They glared at each other as they both stood.  
  
"Heero did you catch him?" A Chinese boy asked as he ran up. His black hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. His expression didn't change as he stared at Relena.  
  
"No Wufei I didn't, I had a head on collision with this stupid girl." Heero said as he narrowed his eyes at Relena.  
  
"You're the one that came charging around the corner and how dare you call me a stupid girl.!" She yelled.  
  
"Relena there you are." Quatre said walking up. Relena just stared at him dumbfounded.  
  
"I believe you dropped this." He said handing her a bracelet. She quickly snatched it away from him.  
  
"Thank you but I really need to go." She said walking quickly down the hall towards her class room. A tall brunette young man walked by. His emerald eyes fell on her and stayed on her as he passed by. He was wearing a long black leather jacket and some baggy blue jeans. His hair was brushed into his face and covered one eye. A few seconds later he went running past her followed by Heero and Wufei. She shook her head at them.  
  
'What is up with all this running around?' She asked herself.  
  
Mwahahah I decided to leave of there.If I get some reviews I'll continue.but I'll probably continue anyways. Anyways, thanks for reading it but please review. ^o^ Meow! Ja ne! 


	3. Fight

Day and Night: Chapter 3: Fights  
  
Author: Cutelilxkitty02  
  
Disclaimer: pshhh.These are only here to make me look stupid (even thought I do a fine job of that on my own). I don't own Gundam Wing or anything for that matter. I don't even own my computer. I did however at one time or on other own my heart but yea.  
  
Continued from Chapter 2:  
  
"Well I would have put up one hell of a fight." She said with a smirk. Duo started laughing.  
  
"You're okay, crazy, but okay. Why don't you come eat with us?" Duo asked.  
  
"I have to find Trowa." She said.  
  
"You're in luck he usually sits with us." Duo said leading her to a table. Sure enough Trowa sat at the table reading a book. He didn't seem the type.  
  
"I always pictured you to be a ruffian." Quatre said sitting next to Trowa. He nudged him and Trowa shut the book. Duo sat across from Quatre and pointed to the seat next to him. Relena sat and looked at Trowa.  
  
"Thank you for saving me." She said and stood. Duo gave her a confused look while Trowa nodded. Relena left the cafeteria and retreated to the library.  
  
She sighed and entered the library. Inside she sat at a table and pulled out her homework. 'I won't be able to do this at home.' She thought to herself as she opened her geography book. She had finished a few pages worth of homework when someone shut her book. She looked up to see a grinning Duo.  
  
"So you are a book worm." He said smiling. Relena rolled her eyes and opened the book again. Duo shut it again.  
  
"Come on Relena!" He pleaded. She just stared at him like we was crazy.  
  
"Come hang out with us!" He pleaded. Relena ignored him and put away the remainder of her books. She turned to grab her geometry book but it wasn't there. Duo held it up in the air and taunted her with it.  
  
"Give it back." She demanded. He gave her a toothy grin and bolted for the door. Relena stayed on his heels all the way out the door. Duo turned suddenly and Relena tripped and fell into Heero. Duo stopped in his traces and ran back over to Relena.  
  
"Sorry." She apologized.  
  
"You again, you really know how to piss a guy off." Heero said venomously.  
  
"I said I was sorry." She said. Heero narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"That's the last straw." Heero said throwing his back pack on the ground. He cracked his knuckles and stared at Relena. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was he really going to fight her? She made up her mind and threw her bag to the ground. She wasn't going to run. She could take him easily because of her training. This kid was going to wish he had never messed with Relena. At least that's what she thought. He raised his fists and Relena mimicked him. Heero pulled his fist back to punch her but Trowa appeared and stopped the punch. Trowa's eyes narrowed venomously at Heero. Heero pulled back and backed off.  
  
"Leave her alone." Trowa muttered as he turned his back on Heero. Big mistake Heero went for Trowa but Relena move in front of him and slapped him. Heero was shocked. A girl had hit him and before he knew what he was doing he back handed her. She fell backwards on her butt was too shocked to speak. Heero was shocked to. He had hit a girl! He didn't have time to think before Trowa punched him right below his left eye. A teacher ran across the court yard towards them. Duo ran for the hills and Wufei hid skillfully behind a tree. The short fat man started yelling at the two young men and just happened to spot Relena.  
  
"You three report to the principles office this instant!" He barked turning a tint of red. Relena hung her head as she walked to the office. Duo and Trowa appeared as they turned a corner.  
  
"Man you got busted." Duo said hitting Trowa playfully on the arm. Quatre laughed at the gesture as Relena slumped along behind the three. Heero walked along side her. He looked over at the girl that was almost in tears. Had he really hit her that hard? Why was he feeling sorry for her? He tried to shake off the feeling but couldn't.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry I hit you." He muttered. Relena looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She glared and stomped off past the others. 'The nerve of him this is his fault and yet he thinks he can make it all better by apologizing after he started it!' She thought to herself as she turned the corner. She stopped in front of the principles office. Trowa came around the corner with Duo and Quatre. Duo stopped and retreated back around the corner dragging Quatre with him. Trowa waved goodbye to them and joined Relena in front of the door. They entered the office along with Heero.  
  
"You must be the trouble makers." The secretary said. She looked at them over the top of a book.  
  
"Please have a seat you can go in one a time." She said turning her attention back to her book. Relena sighed and sat between the two young men. Heero was called in first. Trowa looked unaffected by the events.  
  
"I take it you've been in there plenty of times." Relena commented as she ran her fingers through her hair nervously. He chuckled and leaned back on the bench.  
  
"You could say that." Trowa's replied. Heero walked out of the principles office with a giant scowl. He took a seat on the bench and glared evilly at the floor as if it was the cause of all his anguish. Trowa stood and entered the principles office leaving Relena with Heero.  
  
"Were all suspended until Monday." He muttered she looked surprised. Today was her first day and it was also a Wednesday. What was she going to tell her brother? She thought the worst. Her thoughts were interrupted as Trowa walked out She gulped and entered the principles office. She sat in the chair across from the principle. He turned his chair around to face her. He was about his brother's age with light brown hair.  
  
"Hello Relena, Hmm.Your first day here and already your in trouble. I've already called your brother and he's on his way. By the way I'm your Principle Mr. Treize." He said with a smile.  
  
"You are suspended from school until Monday." He added. He waved a hand to her as if excusing her. She left the room and was greeted by an angry Milliardo. She knew she was in trouble.  
  
Please don't hesitate to review! Meow ^o^! Ja ne! 


End file.
